Kimie Kamata
}} Kimie Kamata (蒲田 公英 Kamata Kimie) is a character in Oresuki, a first-year in Nishikizuta High School. Kimie is the manager of the Baseball team. She is also known by her nickname, Tampopo (蒲公英 Tanpopo). Appearance Kimie is a petite girl with short blonde bangs and large eyes. She often wears a white baseball cap with the school baseball team's logo printed on the front. Personality Tampopo is bubbly and energetic. She is very confident in her appearance and loves attention. She became the manager of the baseball team in hopes of the team getting to the Koshien tournament, where she would gain large amounts of attention and fame, with her ultimate goal to become an international idol. She calls her fans "Wata Guests". Although caring to an extent, she is ultimately very self-centered and most things she does are ultimately to boost her idol appeal and become more famous. However, sometimes her choices of words are so inconsiderate that could anger people which made clear when Amatsuyu’s nice guy act worn out easily upon hearing her insults against himself and attempted to harm her physically before Sakura stopped him from doing so, something that even Sumireko’s couldn’t make him goes that far. In the anime, Kimie’s scheming mindsets and comedic moments are heavily similar to Amatsuyu’s. Abilities Self-Confidence - Kimie is shown to be very confident in her own charm and appeal, going so far as to call herself an angel. Synopsis History Tampopo attended the same middle school as Pansy (and probably Hose), and her dream high school was Toshobu High School. Unfortunately, she got sick on the day of the entrance exam, so was unable to get in, and she ended up going to Nishikizuta High School, where she became the manager of the baseball team. Anime Kabuten Arc Kimie was one of the three girls chosen to participate in the Kabuten dance along with Cosmos and Himawari. Cosmos and Joro find her to confirm her participation as she is gathering her things for the Baseball Club. Kimie gets scared when Joro speaks to her, calling him a Slipper Sniffer and running away.''Oresuki'' Anime: Episode 5 During the Kabuten dance, Kimie can be seen in the audience admiring Pansy's true form.''Oresuki'' Anime: Episode 6 Toshobu Arc Kimie asks Joro to help her make Sun and Pansy a couple.''Oresuki'' Anime: Episode 9 Manga At lunchtime the day the ten girls who were nominated to participate in the Kabuten were chosen, Kimie received an anonymous text message that said that the other two girls participating in the Kabuten are Cosmos and Himawari and that the third girl had a very important role to fill. This discouraged Kimie from participating in the Kabuten. When Joro came to ask her to reconsider, she absolutely refused while voicing her bad opinions of him to the point that Joro couldn’t contains his act any longer and unleashed murderous aura along with his true self upon hearing them. On the day of the Hundred Flower Festival, Kimie was called to the Student Council room. As she entered the room, she was nervous that she was going to get scolded, but Cosmos just asked her for details about the message she received the day the nominations were announced. Trivia * Kimie's nickname, Tampopo, is formed by removing the 田 character from her name. ** Tanpopo (蒲公英) means dandelion. It can also be incorrectly pronounced as Chinpopo (chinpo means penis). * Kimie is voiced by Iori Saeki in the anime adaptation. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters